Hostage
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: Shizuru Fujino is the Daughter of the 'Greatest Detective', and the 'Most Respected Judge' of Japan. But what happens when she is held hostage by one of the people who were sent away by her parents, The lethal blood killer, Kuga Natsuki?
1. Stupid Late Shift

I'm bored!

--

Oh god.

Shizuru froze as she felt the metal of a gun against her head. And the person holding her captive had to be….a girl? Shizuru normally would have thought it to be a guy, randomly ransacking her because she was rich, but…a girl?

Oh no, she didn't want to question, not when that goddamn loaded gun was right _freaking _there at her head. Sighing, she put her hands on the wheel, reassuring the woman who kept her captive that she couldn't run away or harm her.

"Lock the doors."

Her voice…it was a bit deep, but in a nice way. It sounded calm, and a bit of despair, but not because of money, no, Shizuru could tell by the sound of the woman's voice, that she was desperate. _For help?_

Mental? Maybe.

"Why are you doing this."

_Oh damn, there is that calm voice. Thank you for having it NOW in the RIGHT situation for once…what if she found out how…oh god, I'd be dead the minute I start shrieking. Stay. Calm._

Sighing, Shizuru Fujino tried to turn her head to see who the culprit was but the gun forced her to stay still. _Please, anyone…come help…_

Right after a hard day of work too…all she honestly wanted was to freaking go to her crappy apartment and sleep. Okay, it wasn't crappy, but in her mind she thought it was crappy. Plus, she needed to get home before her parents called the police. And the basically lived next door.

"I'm doing this…for vengeance. Drive."

_Vengance?_ _Not money?_ "Where…"

"I'll tell you. Not start moving."

_Damn it…its too late for anyone to help me now…if I die…then fuck, i need to feed Kana…_

"Please. No. I have…a daughter."

She heard the person scoff before her, and a light chuckle. She glared at the rearview mirror, hoping the girl would see it. Damn her for being at the top floor of the parking lot building all alone. Damn her for working overtime.

Nobody was going to come.

"A Daughter?! I know you don't have one, stop lying."

Shizuru breathed in, before getting ready to start an argument. "I do! Her name is Kana! She's 2 years old!!!"

The woman, Shizuru could feel her grin from somereason, and blushed in embarrassment. _Why?_

"Yeah, but I don't think a two year old _snake_ needs a mommy to help her."

Shizuru bit her lip. "How the hell did you know?!"

Hearing the ruffling of the woman behind her, Shizuru presumed that she had shrugged. "I just know."

"Stalker."

"At least I'm not the crazy ass pretending my snake is my daughter."

"But you're the crazy ass in _my _car taking me _hostage._"

"Was it my fault that I hate your family?"

"Don't talk about my family like that!! What do you want, money! Or are you just fucking around with me!?"

"Oh, I'd fuck you, but first, I want you to start the car and start moving!" Shizuru blushed at what the girl said, without hesitation. _Ara_…_this woman wants to…what me? Ahh, mou, what am I thinking, I'm a hostage…_

"Fine."

Shizuru started her car, and drove out of the garage, listening to the woman in her car's directions, while in her mind, laying out the possible tortures she would be put through.

She didn't want money, maybe a research lab to poke at her? Or maybe she would have people make her into a sex slave!? Or maybe she would be forced to work at a…a…a…Shizuru blushed deeply, and tried to drive all those evil thoughts away. She probably might die soon, and she knew it, so Shizuru tried to calm herself down.

_How can I…? Knowing you're about to die…its…god, how the hell do people go suicidal…_

"Are you going to kill me?"

The woman stayed silent, before erupting in loud fits of laughter. Shizuru glared at her, it wasn't even funny at all! "What the hell? You'll find out sweetie, now take a left here."

Shizuru took a left, and started driving into the woods. _Whatever happens, I'm under this woman's control…damn it._

In the midst of her driving, the moonlight finally cast a glow upon her culprit.

_Her_ culprit was amazingly…the most beautiful person she'd ever see.

Those green eyes stared right back at her.

--

TBC.

I reckon I should put some M warning stuff…this ain't some high school crap. Natsuki is…

A horny little devil?

Heh.


	2. Because You're Human

Shizuru glared as the woman behind her pushed her out of the car aggressively, but not too hard to knock her off her feat.

But you know what was ironic?

The moment she saw the face of her culprit, that was _more_ than enough to knock her off her feet. Which had heels. _Damn heels…_ Shizuru thought as she fell onto her butt, causing a smirk to appear on the girl's face. A shock of pain shot out through her right foot, but eased away and just become a annoying ache.

She had pale skin, alluring emerald eyes, and dark hair. Shizuru couldn't tell what color it was, but once her image burned into her mind- or heart, Shizuru realized something. She looked familiar.

This girl _was_ a murderer. She had killed people around the time Shizuru was in High School, and had gone to jail. Or maybe she didn't, but she was a primary suspect. But she _did_ steal a car. Anyways, this girl was evil.

She had seen her, back in High School, during a Case. This girl wasn't sentenced to death, because there wasn't any _physical_ proof of the murders, however, there were mental signs of her being…crazy?

Yet why did she look so sane. Shizuru immediately got rid of all those soft feelings that she had for the culprit; this woman was the Devil. Glaring at her, everything she had learned about her came rushing into her mind, kicking her in the rear. Not literally, since Shizuru was still on the ground.

"You…you're that…murderer!!!"

The girl gave her a smirk, and let out a low chuckle. "And you're the daughter of that son-of-a-bitch. Anyways, I don't know how to convince you but I didn't kill th-"

"Fuck you! How the hell can I fucking believe you, after you just call my Father a son of a bitch!? Anyways, what are you going to do with me!"

"Jeez, chill the fuck out, anyways, I don't think convincing you now will do shit, so…ugh, anyways, no I'm not going to kill you. I am getting revenge for what your bas…" the girl trailed off, eyeing Shizuru's glare, and continued, "…Father did to me…all that pain and _shit _he put me through. Everything. This isn't a stupid ransom either. I just want to let him know how it feels to have the only person you love _disappear_ from your eyes."

Shizuru continued glaring, but stopped to wonder how Natsuki knew that. Shizuru's Grandfather was a Private Investigator, and used to work for the FBI back in America, and then one of the top Detectives in Japan, but retired to come live with his son, Shizuru's Father, who was a well-known Judge. A respectable man, and respect was one thing Shizuru saw in the girl for her father.

But honestly, how would she know that Shizuru's mother…really wasn't her mother? She knew her father only used her for sex, and the same with him for money. They didn't love each other, but Shizuru could see the love in her father's eyes for her.

She was his only heir, after all.

Shizuru didn't want to ask why the girl wanted revenge with exact details, mostly because she honestly didn't care to know. She still at the moment hated this girl. This freaking murderer.

The girl grabbed Shizuru's arm and pulled her up, her grasp a bit tight. Shizuru winced at the pressure of the girl's cold hands, and put her weight on her feet, but suddenly winced in pain.

That pain she felt earlier, she must have sprained her ankle when she fell? The girl laughed, no, more like started to roll around in howling laughter, and Shizuru glared at the girl, trying to put her weight on the okay foot. _Hey, its your fault I fell for you- _Shizuru blushed, taking away those words immediately, and scowled at the girl.

"Well help me you dumbass!" she said fiercely, now it looked like she had _no _chances of escaping quickly. Or trying to for a matter. She couldn't even walk!

The girl started to wipe away at the small tears, with a big grin on her face. "Wow, that's funny…seriously…," she changed her expression, looking a bit more serious, "Anyways, I know what to do for sprained ankles…I have the stuff at the cabin we're going to. But it was meant for me, not you, but I can't have a person howling in pain every moment…" she snickered.

Shizuru glared at the girl, who gave her a stick to walk through the forest they were in to this 'cabin' she spoke of. Shizuru finally calmed, a bit, and observed her surroundings. It was a forest, and in the midst of night, it was misty. The car was parked in a secluded, and the girl who kidnapped her had moved to rearrange a few bushes before pulling her gun out at Shizuru to make sure she wouldn't run away.

_And I can't! Jeez, did she forget I just sprained my ankle?!_ Shizuru though madly, and glared at the girl once again. In return, she got a smirk, which aggravated her more. Before, she could give someone a glare, and they would piss their pants!

They went down a long trail, and it was like a hike, a completely difficult hike for Shizuru, considering that had to climb a few things, hop over small ledges that fell into a creek, and walk for about a whole hour. With a freaking sprained ankle!!!

After another 10 minutes, Shizuru leaned against a tree, not caring if her favorite shirt got dirty or if bugs got onto her, and breathed heavily, trying to even out her heart pace. But the damn murderer-kidnapper-stalker-girl kept going on with that _damn gun in her face!!!_

"LOOK! Will you stop pointing that piece of shit at me! Its not like I can go anywhere!!!"

The girl laughed. "Its not like I'm going to kill you, I'm just using it to keep going and away from bear spots…or better yet the traps."

Shizuru's eyes widened at the mention of the giant creatures, and the traps that could hurt her. Or rip off a few limbs. Limbs that she needed to use. Gulping, she used one of her hands to wipe off the nervous sweat emerging from her forehead.

The girl grinned. Shizuru glared at her again, but, more of her senses had come. She now remembered what she herself looked like, and from the what they have just went through, her clothes were dirty, and she was completely sweaty, and her ankle her more than ever.

The girl, the murderer, wore a simple pair of jeans and a black sweater over, so Shizuru never got to see her shirt. But unlike her, she _wasn't_ all sweaty, but had some dirt on her.

The two trailed on in silence, and everytime Shizuru turned to look at the girl, she would grin, and Shizuru would glare. And it continued on like that.

--

Finally, after another half an hour, the two made it to a cabin, and from the outside it looked pretty…normal.

Shizuru stared wide-eyed at the girl, wondering why she was taking her to a cabin in the middle of the _woods_. _Oh god, is she…going…to leave me here?! I've watched those movies like this…someone gets stuck in a cabin, and there is like a murderer running around here- oh wait, the girl is the murderer…_ Shizuru thought.

The girl took out some keys, and put it through the lock and turned it until it clicked, unlocking the lock, and pushing the door open. Inside the cabin was….actually pretty comfy. Shizuru limped inside, and saw the living room, a normal room with a nice rug on the bottom, with a few reclinable chairs and a couch in the middle; far ahead was the kitchen, and to the side was a hallway with doors, which Shizuru presumed to be bedrooms.

"Get on the couch." The girl said impatiently, pushing Shizuru towards it. Shizuru fought back, but decided it would be a good thing, her foot was hurting like hell. She winced as all the pain was reminded to her, and the girl had left towards the kitchen, but came back with all these stuff.

Her ankle had swollen up, so she put some pillows underneath it and lay on the couch, sitting up. The girl put an ice pack onto her foot, which hurt at first, but as it layed there it made her foot a bit numb, but she couldn't rearrange it or it would hurt.

The girl sat on the chair across from her and the two had a staring match, before the girl started to speak. "Okay look, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. What happened to you was a total accident, and while you're here you aren't going to be treated in any way different. You are a Hostage, but You are a Human. All I'm going to do is keep you hostage, you can have the TV, the kitchen, and if you're with me go on a few walks, but that's that. I've got books, magazines here, and an offline computer, but that's that. You can't use the phones, there aren't any poles or wires, or the internet, and there isn't any signal in here. It's a secluded place too, so you won't be able to run away with getting lost," she paused, and looked at the fear on Shizuru's face, "or get your foot ripped off. So promise me you'll be good, and follow the rules, and I'll treat you like a human being."

Shizuru never thought of being a hostage like this, it was…completely different than what she had read, heard, or even known of. She nodded slowly, and the girl turned on the TV, before throwing the remote at Shizuru, who caught it.

She took the ice pack away, and started heading for the kitchen to get a heating pad, before Shizuru stopped her really quickly. "Wait, what's your name? I've heard about you, I've even seen you a few times on TV, but I never caught you're name."

Why did she care about the girl's name?

The girl looked at her with a blank expression, before saying, "Natsuki. My name is Natsuki. I don't have a family name, because I don't have a family. And you are Shizuru Fujino, and I know that not because I stalk you, which I don't, but because of your father."

Shizuru still suspected this girl, Natsuki, but decided if she was being this nice, she should at least respect the girls wishes. "Fine, Natsuki-san," Shizuru didn't even find a hesitation when she said the kidnapper's name, " but why are you being so nice to me"

Natsuki simply grinned, and leaned towards her. "You're hot. I have manners too you know, I treat the ladies I like with respect."

Shizuru should have been disgusted but…it was pleasing.

"And anyways…it's cause you're human."

--------------

TBC.

Ooh, Natsuki likes her. Whats she gonna do to her hostage? Huh? Huh? Maybe some Smex?

Most likely, Rated M scenes coming sooner or later…


	3. Disgust

Shizuru pushed Natsuki away, blushing, and with a glare on her face. "W-wha…that's…nasty!!!"

Natsuki grinned, and cupped Shizuru's cheek, and kneeled next to the couch. Shizuru's heart stopped when Natsuki leaned forward and forward, until the fact that they were face to face registered into her head. But why didn't she do anything this time?

Shizuru forgot everything…how? She didn't know. Its like all that was in her mind was those green eyes…

Those green eyes? Those eyes…

Shizuru pushed Natsuki again, with disgust on her face. "Don't do that!" Shizuru said.

Natsuki simply smirked, and got up. "Fine, stingy. You know you wanted it. Anyways…I'm…_not_ going to make some food to eat…but I'll…um…I don't think we'll have anything to eat for today unless you want chips-"

"No." Shizuru answered stiffly. She wasn't hungry anyways, her appetite had flown away once the girl, the woman, _Natsuki_ had tried to do such a…sinful action. Disgusting.

Shrugging, the young woman got up and headed for kitchen, and Shizuru heard creeks of a cabinet opening, the sound of a plastic bag, the slamming of a cabinet door, and saw Natsuki come out of the kitchen.

"You sure you don't want Cheetos?" she said, holding up the bag and looking at Shizuru. Shizuru glared at her, and shook her head, and looked at the remote on the table, eyed Natsuki, and grabbed it.

Turning on the TV, she saw static and frowned. "I thought you said the TV Worked."

Natsuki laughed, and went up to the TV and hit it a few times, and the static disappeared and showed a cartoon. Shizuru suddenly wanted to laugh; a cold heartless killer watching cartoons?

She saw a color begin to show on the other girl's cheeks, giving Shizuru some satisfaction before Natsuki grabbed the remote with a livid expression, and changed the channel.

Since they were in the middle of the forest, the reception was very little, but they could still watch the news, however, Natsuki forbid Shizuru from doing that.

"Why can't I watch the news?!"

Natsuki sighed, and looked at Shizuru, "'Cause its probably about you. By now your father has called and worried about you and started some shit like he always does-"

"Why do you hate my father so much! Why do you hate him so much to do such things to me!!!" Shizuru yelled, fully intending to fight the other girl if her ankle didn't hurt.

"It has nothing to do with you, you selfish bitch! You don't know the shit your father put me through!"

"Maybe it was because you deserved it!"

"You don't know what he did to me, you only know what you think he did; Stopping saying things you don't even know SHIT about!!!"

"Why the fuck shouldn't I believe him, he's my father! And why should I believe you, you're a fucking bitch who murders people, and kidnapped me to set my father off!"

"You fucking blind piece of shit…you don't realize what half the world goes through, do you! What the hell do you worry about other than yourself!"

It was a smack to the face to Shizuru; no one in her life has spoken to her in such ways. No one.

She instead focused her glare off Natsuki and onto her foot, too angry and surprised to even talk to the other girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

"Fujino-sama, calm down!!!!"

Takahashi Fujino was outraged, his daughter didn't pick up any of his _7 _calls. And it was 9:30 pm, she was late for her daily calls by then. His daughter was never late, not on his account. Glaring, he pushed off the maid, some girl named Tokiha Mai, he never really gave a care on who he hired, as long as they did the job.

Furiously, he slammed his fist onto his desk. Never before did his daughter not answer his calls. By now she would have called him back, or if her phone had died out, which it shouldn't, she could have paged. Or had her secretary call in for her!

_She's probably slacking off, that lazy-ass whore…watch, Shizuru, one day you'll on the fucking street begging for money…_Mr. Fujino thought, and looked at his watch again.

_If she doesn't call in thirty minutes, I have to call the police...god, see how much trouble this little spoiled brat causes me?! And I try to be a good father to her…_ Mr. Fujino called in Tokiha, who rushed in the room, fear obviously written on her face.

"Y-yes…Fujino-sama?" Mai hesitated a bit, anxious of what was going to happen. She never really talked to his daughter, Shizuru, but she thought she was a complete bitch, using others for her advantage, leading people on before breaking them…but Mai wasn't really one to base books on its cover.

She knew there was something else to her.

"Call Reito-kun, I want him here now." he ordered, snapping his fingers to emphasize how fast he wanted the job done. Mai muttered a "Yes, Fujino-sama," before scurrying off.

She didn't really scurry, because she actually drug her feet across the floor silently with a frown on her face. Picking up the phone, she dialed Reito's number, something she couldn't do unless it was a time like this.

She waited for Reito to pick up on the other line, sometimes twirling her finger in the wire that connected the phone like a nervous teen.

"_Hello? This is the Kanzaki Residence."_

Mai brought the phone to her mouth and hurried to tell her of the needed Reito. "Hello? This is the Fujino Residence, calling for Reito-sama, and an urgency."

"_Mai?_ _Oh, its you, I'll get him quickly…"_

Mai blushed and turned around to make sure nobody else was in the hallway. "C-chie, no! This isn't one of those situations, Fujino-sama's daughter hasn't called back, and Fujino-sama wanted to know if Reito-ku…sama had her with him!" Mai said in one breath, taking a deep breath at the end.

Mai heard Chie's giggles at her long statement stop, and she replied back seriously. "_Mai, Shizuru-sama hasn't visited the area since a week ago, I haven't seen her around, and Reito came home by himself today, but I'll inform him of the situation and get him to go quickly."_

Nodding, despite the fact that Chie couldn't see Mai, Mai felt a pang of regret in her chest. "O-oh…I'll inform Fujino-sama that she isn't with him, and that he is coming… Thanks," Mai said slowly.

She heard a sigh over the receiver, and knew where this conversation was going to go. "_Mai, you've got to tell them-"_

"No Chie. I can't, and I won't."

--

TBC.

Lead ain't permanent.


	4. Framed

Shizuru's eyes flickered open, darkness all around her. She heard nothing but her own silent breathing. Perhaps she was dead already; she might have provoked Natsuki to kill her. But this feeling she felt…it was broken.

If she was dead, this feeling in her, it wanted her to _not_ be dead. It told her that she wanted to live, that she wanted to be able to smile. In her head, Shizuru thought of anything, anything to convince herself that she was alive.

_I can't be dead,_ she thought, _she promised she wouldn't kill me…that wasn't the plan…am…am I dreaming then? Why is everything seem real?_

Something in her chest twitched, and felt like something she wanted was there, but she couldn't reach it. Letting out a sigh that couldn't reach her ears, she moved her arms around to feel something. But she felt nothing.

Help me, help me, help me…

_Who said that…? Me? That was me…?_

Light crept into her eyes, but it wasn't light. It was horrible, the light showed dust flying around. Shizuru looked around, full of a dull pain in her heart. _What is this?_ Everything flashed back, so fast that she couldn't see it all, but slow enough for her to acknowledge it.

--

Shizuru opened her eyes again, but this time seeing the sunlight peer in through the cracks over the blinds of her window. Looking around, she was no longer in the living room of the cabin, but in a room.

The bed was full size, big enough for her and another with rolling space, and at the side was a table with a lamp that dimly illuminated the already bright room. There was soft carpet on the floor, and other than that, the room was empty.

Shizuru let her head drop down on the incrediably soft pillow, feeling the soft blankets and the mattress that left her body relax in it. Her injured foot had an ice pack on it again, and new bandages around it with a metal splint holding it straight.

After repeated struggles of trying to move her foot, and wincing in pain, Shizuru gave up. She was helpless, wasn't she? Grimacing she looked around, looking for anything to help her. Nothing.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and let the sunlight warm her up, and thought to herself. _I wonder what Father is doing now…he is probably worried sick, is he not? – Or does he even care…What am I thinking? He's my father, of course he cares…_

She didn't want to doubt her father, but she accepted a little bit of the idea that he may have done something to Natsuki. But whatever had occurred to her happened 10 years ago, when Shizuru was 14.

She didn't remember the exact details, but the girl was involved with assault over some people, a reason why her own mother committed suicide, and the murderer of her whole family. At first, she was sent for a Death Sentence, but luckily, Shizuru's Father got her for 10 years in prison, heavily sedated.

And its been 10 years.

Shizuru's eyes widened, realizing that this was the reason she was kidnapped. But the girl was stupid, if she had just got out of prison, why did she commit another crime?

Maybe she did hold a grudge for this long…

But it still didn't make sense. If she was capable of killing, why didn't she just kill Shizuru's father? Why did she take Shizuru?

Shaking her head, Shizuru sighed, deeply confused.

Suddenly, the door opened, with a swearing Natsuki. The two shared an awkward silence, before Shizuru fixated her stare into a glare. "What do you want?"

Natsuki sighed, and gave Shizuru a silly pout. "Fine, I went all the way back to go buy stuff, snuck into your apartment, and came back here carrying all of that, and that's what I get? No 'Oh, you're my hero, let's do it' shit? Damn. Hahahaha…" Natsuki slowly let her sentence trail off when Shizuru still continued to glare at the other girl.

"You broke into my apartment?! What for!!"

"For this…thought you might want it, so I don't have you lounging around everywhere. Plus…I brought your…daughter…" Natsuki said, trying to cover up her laugh. She put Shizuru's laptop on the table, and put the tank with Kana in it beside her.

"I also bought real food…but I don't know how to cook, but we'll solve that problem soon, and I bought food…dead food…for the snake…and…do you need anything? Water? Juice? Tea?"

Shizuru closed her eyes, letting her glare fade away to an emotionless stare. "Tea please."

She heard a sigh from the doorway, before footsteps heading towards the kitchen, and in 10 minutes came Natsuki with a heated pad, and a kettle of tea. "It's Citrus White Tea, the only thing I know how to make, or have. And here," Natsuki set down the Kettle, and removed the ice pack off Shizuru's ankle, and put a heating pad on it, hopefully to let the swelling relieve itself.

And it worked, most of the swollen up parts were disappearing, but it still hurt like hell. "It'll heal soon…" Natsuki said before she took the ice pack, went to the kitchen, and came back with two cups and saucers, and a chair.

Shizuru eyed the girl pull up the chair, sit her self down, set each cup on the little plates, and handed one to Shizuru. Pouring steaming tea inside Shizuru's cup until it was more than half-way filled, she started on her own.

Once she was done, she set down her cup, and looked at Shizuru. "Look, I really don't want you to start hate me while you're here, so I want to…to talk. I want to clear up this tension between us…"

Shizuru glared at Natsuki, before snapping at her. "What do you want to happen? Us to become friends? And you get turned in, and I go home, and forget everything about you? It won't matter, once this is over I will _never_ see you again. You hear me? Never!"

Natsuki sighed, and sipped her tea, before watching Shizuru sip her own. "I never said we had to be friends, I just don't want you hating me-"

"You're kidnapping me, please remember that. I am a hostage, treat me like one."

"But your also a human being."

"And you are a murderer!"

Shizuru glared at the girl, watching her shrink away, and finally feeling a bit of regret. "I…I didn't. I didn't kill anyone, I can't tell you the whole story yet, but I will give my life to you if you just believed that I didn't kill anyone…"

"Than why did you kidnap me?"

"Because he framed me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

TBC.

Who will Shizuru believe?


	5. Desire

"Liar."

"Fine, don't believe me, I won't force you, but please…just forget this. Forget I am kidnapping you, forget you are hostage, and only think that we are both human beings with desires and dreams….please…"

Shizuru sighed, feeling the tea run down through her system. The tea was sweet, smelled nice, and made her relax a bit, and she was reluctant at first, but then she finally gave in and sighed. "Fine…but don't expect me to lower my guard all the way."

Natsuki grinned, happy enough. "That's good enough for me."

Shizuru looked at the smiling Natsuki, seeing at how it looked…so pure. It held pain, but it was pure. In her, she wondered how someone could look like that at that moment.

"How old are you?"

Shizuru snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at the other girl, seeing her curiosity. "24, you?"

"21…."

_She was 11 years old…oh great…now this girl actually made me doubt him…I don't know who to believe…_

"So…if Kana…your daug-" Natsuki sheepishly grinned when Shizuru shot her a glare, "-snake…I'm guessing you like snakes?"

"Obviously."

"I see…in a way, anyways, I like wolves…but only because of what the mean to me…"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki who had a straight face, before she asked. "Why so?"

"You know, wolves are usually grouped with each other, helping each other to survive. Which is why I can't be explained as a wolf, as some people have called me…No body ever helped me. I had to make myself survived. I mean, hey, I survived 10 years in jail, getting out 9 months ago, and I let my self relax…fucking girls…smoking…drugs…"

Shizuru looked up at Natsuki, not sure whether to show confusion or fear, and just waited for the other to girl. Never did she think that Natsuki had done such things, but then again, she did kill…

"Wolves…to me they are strong fighters. A Lone Wolf. Outside, it will fight nature's terror alone, fighting back at every strike, but inside, is something that needs to be released. Like an inner self, something that truly wants to come to the outside, to show, to shine. To me, that's my happiness… I want to be happy."

Shizuru was amazed, and her heart had simply…let go of all that anger and resentment she held toward her. "I…that's….deep?" Natsuki let out a small laugh, and soon Shizuru joined her. The two suddenly stopped, not at the moment, but the laughter faded out and Natsuki had lifted up her cup to drink. Natsuki put her cup down, and in turn, Shizuru brought hers up.

Shizuru eyed Natsuki, who was watching her intently sip her tea, and something came over her. _Only Think that we are both human beings with desires and dreams…_ "Ara, I spy green eyes staring at me. What do you want now?"

Natsuki blushed a bit, surprised that the girl who had been so bitchy to her just teased her, but instead she grinned. "Is it okay if I'm honest?"

"You've been honest this whole time…"

Natsuki sighed, and a look Shizuru had never, ever, seen in her whole life took over those emerald eyes. It was clear. It glowed. It was…simply innocent.

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's cup, and placed it beside her own on the table. Kana hissed silently, watching the woman approach Shizuru, her master. Natsuki whispered a soft mutter, before she climbed onto the bed and carefully straddled Shizuru, avoiding the injured leg.

_This shouldn't be happening. Fight her. Don't let in. Keep this filthy bitch away. She will kill you. She is capable of that. She's taking advantage of you. Don't let her do anything._

Millions of thoughts rushed to Shizuru's head, as her eyes watched the younger girl lean closer to her, her body staying motionless on the soft bed. Her head, feeling light-headed, had stopped processing all her actions; all her thoughts.

Not even blood rushed up to her cheeks, however, in the other girl's, there was a silght blush. Where had her mighty act gone?

The other girl slowly brought her hand up, and had on of her fingers trace a line down Shizuru's cheek, and went up to push strands of Shizuru's hair behind her hair. After, she let it come down slowly to cup the other girl's cheek, fighting all her true motives.

_This shouldn't be happening. Fight her. Don't let her in. Keep this filthy bitch away. She can kill you. She has you captive. Don't let her do anything!_ The same words processed over and over again through the female's head, as she stared into the other girl's eyes.

Shizuru took in the warmth of the girl's body, her soft and gentle touch, her childlike expression, her pale skin, her midnight blue hair, her enthralling emerald eyes that had become darker in the shadow into a lovely, compassionate jade touch. Her hot breath becoming all she could hear, her approaching lips, her eyes slowly drifting close…

How could this girl be a murderer?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

TBC.

God, I feel horrible for writing this story. Because my teacher is making me change my writing style, and I feel like it isn't good anymore… Also, finally switched out of Microsoft Word, though I do miss it. Stupid Computer Problems. (Oh, if you didn't know, MW is being a motha f''n beOTCH. LMAO)


	6. Believing

No no, this is my original writing style, but my teacher didn't like it, so I felt horrible…but now…(tear tear) thanks everyone. I guess I'm not a bad writer after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Shizuru's eyes had almost completely closed, and she once again let reality set in. Why, oh why did she let these things happen! Shizuru pushed Natsuki off, but a bit gentle so she wouldn't hurt the other girl. _Noo! I should be wanting to hurt her!!!_

Natsuki looked fazed, not thinking that Shizuru would push her even though she let her go _that_ close. She thought about it, and grinned a bit. "Fine, don't want me now," she said before letting out a laugh.

Shizuru looked away, not feeling a trace of anger, but something else that made her stomach do flops. "S-stop doing that, mou…" she said with a blush. Natsuki sensed the different attitude in Shizuru's voice, and gave her a little smile accompanied with a faint blush in her cheeks.

"Do you want breakfast? There's cereal…"

Shizuru was about to shake her head, but her stomach growled and she blushed even more. "Uh…fine…but how will I walk there?"

"I could carry you-" Natsuki let out a little laugh when Shizuru's head snapped towards her with an evil death glare which said 'don't even thing about it', and scratched her cheek, "- I brought crutches too, so I'll go get it…"

Shizuru sighed, and when Natsuki left her sight, she let her head drop down on her pillow. _…We are both human beings…_ Shizuru suddenly felt bad. Something in her, something she never felt before, told her to stop the anger she built up on her own for the other girl. Something told her she wouldn't get hurt, and something told her to treat Natsuki as a human.

After all, that's what Natsuki was doing to her. Shizuru took a deep breath, and let her thoughts wander. _Maybe I should give her time…maybe she can explain to me of what happened…goddamnit…its all his fault. Why do I always give in, no matter what, to him? Why…_

Shizuru thought of her 'home', not her apartment, but the house she grew up in. The mansion. That man…her father…she always thought he loved her. But she knew he didn't. And yet she still loved him.

He was never there for her, and she did everything she could to make him proud, studying all the time, getting valedictorian, skipping 2 years in school, and getting scholarships for the countless colleges she had all gotten accepted to.

But he never said anything. He never did. Shizuru sighed, and looked at the door, waiting for Natsuki to come back. _This is the only thing in my life where I've felt more than one feeling in the day…_

Shizuru than realized, she had never worn a mask, or hid her feelings in front of Natsuki. If she was mad, she was mad. She didn't hold anything in. Why?

--

Soon, Natsuki came back with the crutches, and Shizuru helped get set with it. Shizuru now could move, and her ankle was getting much better, and would take a few more days to completely heal.

The two scooped cereal into their mouths in silence, letting the TV in the living room drown the silence with pointless noise of the old, silly gags of the cartoons. "Why do you watch cartoons…" Shizuru had finally said, when she finished her Honey Bunches of Oak.

Natsuki looked at her and gave her a little grin. "You know, in the morning a long time ago, very long ago, I always woke up early on Saturday mornings for these shows. I always waited for that morning to watch the short marathon of new episodes every week. I was thrilled when I woke up on time, and I gave fits when I missed them.

"These shows…they remind me of those times where I'd feel so much for those mornings. Where I'd hop onto my parents bed waking them up, and they'd watch with me, laughing when I laughed, getting mad when I got mad. And after that, they'd make me a big breakfast of mayonnaise," Natsuki paused seeing Shizuru's face retort with disgust, and continued, "and then they'd take me to the park, and we'd play a game."

"What happened? Why are you the way you are now? It seems…so perfect…"

"My dad, he joined the army. He fought, and he fought for a long time. It was years. My mom, she was weak, and my dad's best friend came to her. I'd say he took advantage of her…and next thing you know, my mom had filed a divorce over the phone with my father, and married his best friend. I hated that man…so much…he treated my mom like a dogm, and same with his lousy children. He was married before, but he got divorced and took most of the kids. He had 2 sons, and when he married my mom, he got my half-sister. And when my father came home, his heart was broken seeing us."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki who was glaring into empty space, thinking of the horrible memories that had happened to her. "So…you killed them all?"

Natsuki sighed, and looked straight into Shizuru's eyes. Shizuru no matter what, saw innocence in those eyes. "I didn't kill them. I did get in fights, and I was a reason my mother killed herself, but those things…how they are viewed isn't true. I didn't kill them…and you…nobody believes me. That's why I went to prison. But I was young, so I only had 10 years there."

"I…this is wrong of me…but my father is the one who sentenced you, right?" Natsuki nodded to Shizuru's question.

" I don't know what to say then…"

"I guess that would come from you, coming from him as your father, but I tell you the truth. I didn't kill anyone."

Shizuru closed her eyes and thought. _My father…he kept me inside. He made me do so much, and I never got praised. My father never even shed a single hair of emotion for me. _

"I…I…"

_He never cared for me. So I never cared about anything that happened in that mansion. If I wasn't worth anything, nobody in that mansion was worth anything. I hid my feelings towards them. I didn't say the things I wanted to say. I was pushed around. But now, now…Now I'm free. I'm free from HIS grasp. HIS eyes._

_I'm free._

"I…believe you."

--

The girl went back to her old town in the middle of the night, and pulled out the knife and the gun. She headed towards the house next to it, with the neighbors that had caused hell for her in her childhood. Carefully disarming the alarms, the young woman pulled on the ski mask and stepped into the house quietly.

She snuck through the small house, smelling the stench of vomit, and beer. Of course, the man that lived here. She went towards a room, with lights and sounds of a TV creeping out into the rest of the house from a muffled door before kicking it open.

There he was, with his dark brown hair and green eyes, sitting there in a daze. He looked at me, and his eyes wide in shock.

His mouths formed a name, but it was too late. He didn't even scream when the girl ran to him, stabbed him multiple times, and slit his throat. His blood got all over her clothes, but that was okay, she had a spare in her hideout.

This was it. He was gone. She smiled wickedly.

She knew the name he had said, she knew what it was. She killed the man.

Running out, she ran towards the forest to her van, but tripped and a branch gave her a big scratch on her cheek, ripping off some of her ski mask. Frowning, the girl continued, holding her palm to the blood seeping out.

--

Shizuru realized she had drifted off asleep, and it was already the morning of the next day, and she was in the couch still. She and Natsuki had ended up chatting more than she thought of, and she had talked so much in a day, it was more than she ever did in her whole life.

She saw the sleeping girl in the other couch, and gave her a small smile.

…_human being with desires…she wanted to kiss me…she was honest to me…and I believe her. So much._

Shizuru's eyes widened at a giant scratch across the girl's cheek, but she soon felt a haziness and a sleep take over her again.

She'd scold the other girl for hurting herself the next day.

When did she care so much?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Tbc.

I wonder what you guys are thinking of right now...hahaaa.


	7. Love or Lust

Young love.

Puppy Love.

Eternal Love.

Mature Love.

Family Love.

Friendly Love.

Lovers.

They were all love. Although with different levels, it was still love. From, the warm fuzzy feeling in your chest, to the high temperatures, and even to breaking points. Love can break someone so easily, and yet is the same thing that heals a person so easily. But love is taken for granted, and at some points, people just say they have it when its not true.

_Its_ _gone, isn't it._

--

Pain erupted through Shizuru's senses as she opened her eyes, letting her pupils ache from the brightness of the cabin. It was probably afternoon, when the sun was at its highest, and it was shining pretty bright. Soon enough, Shizuru's eyes begun to adjust to the right. _Bathroom…_ she weakly thought as she got off the couch, but as soon as she put pressure on her injured foot, she fell on the floor onto her back.

The young woman whimpered in pain, and quickly shot her hands to her foot, which ached in pain. It wasn't as painful as before though, since Natsuki had been taking care of her. Shizuru felt a tinge of color on her cheeks, but ignored it and tried to make it go away by glaring at the ceiling. _Bathroom,_ _and I can't walk. I haaaaaaad to forget about the crutches…_ Shizuru looked for the crutches, but sadly found them out the other end of the couch.

_God I feel pathetic_ she thought, and started to drag herself while making sure her injured foot didn't touch the floor. But, it did bang against the couch, and hit the bruised section. Shizuru whimpered and stopped, slowly letting her foot lower to the floor. She turned around back onto her back again, and sighed.

"Damn… I feel helpless…"

Shizuru then moved her ruby eyes to find Natsuki, who wasn't on the couch anymore. "Oh great, she left again…" sighing, Shizuru simply lay there sprawled on the floor, and closed her eye to listen to her own breathing.

_Natsuki_…_I wonder where you are…I mean, its not like I care where you go or whatnot- I'm just…worried…_ the girl simply let herself go into defeat. She knew she did not hate the kidnapped, but she just couldn't put a finger on what she felt for the other girl. But it was _definitely_not hate. Not even a trace of dislike. She couldn't even convince herself more to even think such thoughts about the girl who looked so innocent, who had a simple grin, but had went through so much.

_All I want is happiness_. That's what Natsuki had pointed out. She wanted happiness. Shizuru, was in a war with herself. Her heart told her to believe Natsuki, her head told her to believe her father. And she, her soul, was just lost and confused.

If Natsuki was innocent the whole time, Shizuru owed her a big apology, and she'd make her father swear on his life that he'd apologize to the girl. If Natsuki was wrong, well, then Shizuru would do her best to make up an excuse for her- _Wait,__what?! Why would I do that…_ Shizuru put her hand to her head, thinking she might have a fever and is being emotionally unstable or delusional.

She in her life, never, had strayed away from her father. She listened to what he said, she was a good girl. She spent her time studying, making sure she was perfect. Perfect grades, perfect manners, perfect body, but that was all a fallacy, wasn't it. Shizuru's eyes widened. All that she did, she had everything she needed and didn't want, and the only one thing she wanted…

The one thing she wanted was simply what Natsuki wanted. _Happiness?_ From what Shizuru could tell, there was never a second in her life where her father looked like he actually cared for her. There was never a time where he ever complimented her, or congratulated her, was there… Shizuru felt stupid. She had done so much to be the perfect child, and she would never get anything from it.

_What does this mean then…_Shizuru sighed. What she suspected from that realization was what she truly wanted to do. Either staying the perfect child, or stay simply on Natsuki's side, friend or…more-than-friend…On way to happiness, the other to the same, controlled life. Slapping her forehead, Shizuru realized that maybe she had been used her whole life. Her father did simply put her on display. Her father did seem like he controlled her life, I mean, what kind of independent 24-year-old who had her own job in a branch corporation of her own father's job, who watched over her even though she lived an hour away, made sure every two hours she would call him, planned her own life, made the decisions for her from what she did to what she ate…

Shizuru felt soooo stupid at that point. "How could I let him do that to me…All of a sudden, it seems like I was wrong…" Maybe Natsuki was right. And maybe Shizuru was wrong to not believe her. Now, her heart was winning, and her mind was completely changing sides.

And Shizuru smiled, a real smile. So she _did_ care about Natsuki enough to believe her, and she _is_ tolerating (actually, missing) the other girl very, very much at the moment. And she did like staring at the girl's emerald eyes, full of innocence and dreams, and she did like learning about the girl's painful past, and she did like waking up every morning to find Natsuki in the next 10 minutes.

Its not like she was in love with her, no, of course not in love, that was simply out of hand. Shizuru chuckled to herself, what kind of person would even think about that, I mean, it was crazy- Shizuru's eyes widened. What kind of person would chuckle to themselves, find their kidnapper beautiful, _Wait, beautiful! My god, I do have a fever…_

Shizuru's inner thoughts made herself giggle like a school girl. _Oh My God. I just giggled like a school girl. Oh My God, Oh My God. This is…outrageous. I must be sick…_Shizuru looked up at the ceiling, her blush deepening. _Okay, fine, if this is god's way to tell me I'm lying to myself, than I'll admit it. I'll admit it out loud too!_

"Hah, is this karma? For realizing, lying, and trying to fake it? God, are you making myself think I'm crazy? Oh well your wrong. I will admit it, so what if I do like Miss Natsuki, I mean, she's beautiful, YOU made her did you not? Haha, therefore you can shove your own mockery up your ass-"

Shizuru froze at what she just said, or froze at the figure who had just opened the door from the bathroom, who heard everything, in a towel that wrapped around her body that barely went down the mid section of her thighs, her hair damp even though it was just towel-dried, water droplets running down her white smooth skin, her emerald eyes widened in surprise, or the cute little expression she had with a blush.

_Holy crap I do like her If I just thought that…_Shizuru simply thought while her mouth dropped in awe as she looked at the girl by lifting her head up. The two stared at each other for a long time, before a grin took over Natsuki's cute expression, and she walked over to Shizuru.

"Oooh, Miss Shizuru Fujino likes a Miss Natsuki? That's pleasant. You know what else is pleasant? Taking a shower. You know why? I just looooove rubbing body was all over my body, making sure _every spot_ is rubbed, cleaned, and simply smells good. And the feeling of warm water rushing down your body, tickling some _specific_ spots…ooh, I love it. Don't you Shizuru?" Natsuki said with her mischievous grin as she kneeled in front of Shizuru, and bent down, letting the older woman see her the cleavage that wasn't covered by the towel.

Shizuru's eyes widened, her blush completely became red, as she just stared. As much as she wanted to come up with a smart ass comment, Natsuki had gotten the better of her, after all, Natsuki had the advantage since Shizuru admitted such a thing like that. But Shizuru would so pay Natsuki back, twice as evil as this.

The blood rushed through her head, at an extreme speed, as she watched Natsuki crawl over to her, getting an inch, by inch closer, until she fully was on top of her. Natsuki took Shizuru's arms and pinned them down, and lowered her face down towards Shizuru's lips, as her eyes drifted close.

_God, am I going to push her away?! Is this karma again for liking a girl! Ahhh, mou, screw you and your karma!_ Shizuru thought, before letting her own eye close. Inside, behind her angry thoughts of karma which actually kind of became a good thing, she was a squealing inside and her heart was dancing in circles

Soon enough, their lips touched, finally, and a million electric shocks went down Shizuru's body, making her back shiver, moving down to her lower stomach where a warm, strange, welcome heat started to build up. But the light pressure seemed to be not enough, as Shizuru wanted more of the wonderful feeling of Natsuki's lips. She wanted more, much, much more, and she wanted to drown in the feeling that kept building up inside her.

She didn't know what it was, maybe she was blissfully happy, or she was becoming completely turned on. Love or lust was now the primary fight inside her head. But that argument was pushed aside as Natsuki lifted her head up, tilted it a bit more, and engaged Shizuru into more soft kisses. In what seemed like a whole life time, Shizuru begun to build pressure, raising up her head, and applying more, pressing harder.

Natsuki smiled in a kiss, fully knowing that Shizuru now wanted her. And it felt good knowing that the girl that hated you a day ago was doing this with you, especially when she was hot, on your mind ever since you kidnapped her, even though she was the daughter of the man she hated with a passion. Natsuki prodded Shizuru's mouth until the girl willingly opened her mouth, and Natsuki let her tongue in to explore. It felt good, right, and well, hot.

The two's tongues clashed in dominance, as they explored each other's mouths, not getting enough of what each other tasted like. Natsuki let her self lower, and Shizuru wrapped her arms around the younger girl who was on top of her. Natsuki who had her hands around Shizuru's waist moved them more up to the hem of her shirt and started pushing it up.

Natsuki pulled back before taking a deep breath, looked at the crimson set of eyes, smiled, and went down activating another kiss. Her hand softly brushed against Shizuru's bare stomach, before letting her hand accidentally slide up a bit. However, that was a mistake, because when she approached higher, she hit a ticklish spot of Shizuru, who pushed back Natsuki, who feet her entangled softly with Shizuru's, who sat back in confusion, accidently putting all of her weight on Shizuru's swollen foot, who cried out in pain and shot up her other foot, which hit Natsuki in between her legs, who fell back in pain.

"What the fuck?!" Natsuki cried out. Even though she was a girl, getting kicked their still hurt like hell, I mean, there are a LOT of nerves down _there_, as she whimpered and rolled around the floor. Shizuru quickly sat up with a guilty expression, as she started apologizing not stop, forgetting the fact that they were just making out a second ago.

Natsuki stopped after rolling around once more, and looked at Shizuru with a serious expression, before grinning and started laughing. "My god, is that the first time you ever made out with someone?! God, I didn't expect such a kick…" she said in between fits of laughter.

Shizuru blushed in embarrassment, and looked away ashamed. "That wasn't just the first time…that was my first kiss also…" Natsuki immediately stopped, and looked into Shizuru's eyes.

"That's possible! Holy crap, you look like someone who's had more than one boy friend and what not…god, people are stupid…"

Shizuru blushed at Natsuki's comment, who smiled brightly and crawled towards her, and sat down, cross legged. However, in the midst of her rolling, her towel became a bit loose, and fell down to her waist.

The feeling of her heart stopping as she stared at Natsuki was never to be forgetten, or that burning feeling that built up so much in between her legs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

TBC!

Yay, I got it done. There, Bad One here's the chapter I told you that moves to the next step! So fast! Yeah! Woot!

…Rainee-chan, you were right, i have to many stories (even though Bad One's and Rainee-chan's reviews were not even on this story, they kind of had to do with themm...heh...)

okay, I'm tired as hell. Good night. Lmfao. This story i think will be the first i complete, considering the plot is pretty short.


	8. Complex Relations

A//N: I betcha' people can guess in the order of how I'm writing Hostage and Truth be told. Kudos (bar) to those who guess it. Heh. Sorry to all the Shizuru teasing plans, I will never let her have her way in this story. Mwhahaa. I like Natsuki with a dominant personality. It makes me giggle like a school-girl-idiot.

I ask for forgiveness of a short chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

"Y-your towel."

"S-shit." Natsuki cussed under her breath, quickly wrapping her towel back above. She never meant to go that far, if she traumatized the other girl, than she would never be able to go that far anyways. _Wait, go that far!? The hell am I thinking?! Jeez…_ Natsuki thought, and scrambled to get up with a deep blush on her face.

It was only a mere attraction between the two, a few light hearted feelings, nothing more. Natsuki would swear on anything for that to be true. Shizuru saw Natsuki's blush, and finally, for the first time in her life, stopped being the teased. She was the teaser, that's how it was been, and that's how it would stay. No girl that she had made out with, or just Natsuki, since Natsuki was the only girl she made out with, will ever change that.

Natsuki was about to walk away with a stiff body, when she heard a fake pout. "Your going to leave me? Helpless and crippled on the floor? And you just took advantage of me! This is worse…than being raped…." She cried.

Natsuki pouted, "Oh for heaven's sake, I know your just messing around, now stop!"

"Whaaa, Natsuki is being a meanie! And I was planning to let her have her way with me, isn't that what she wants? I was going to let her do any-thing-to-me…" Shizuru grinned under her hands over her face. She knew by now that her kidnapper was red, thinking such perverted thoughts. But when she looked up at the girl, well, her cheeks were red, but her grin was still on.

"Oh, you would? Shall we start now again than? But please no kicking, I only like good feelings…down there." Natsuki said, turning the whole thing around Shizuru, who in turn had her cheeks darker than her crimson eyes. Natsuki knelt back down and whispered into Shizuru ear, nibbling on it softly first before moving back and whispering, "I can make you feel good in your stay here…I can make you forget everything…"

Shizuru didn't know if that was somekind of creepy promise, or something she could look forward to. But either way, she had started to put away the fact that this woman was the one who kidnapped her.

And after all, if Shizuru happened to get in a relationship with the other girl, its not like she'd get in trouble if she were caught. If Natsuki accused her, there was no proof. Natsuki would be sent back to jail, Shizuru would be on with her life.

_What the hell? That's a fucked up thought…I can't do such a thing to her…_she thought, after realizing she had just thought about that. Sure, she lusted over Natsuki, but that was it wasn't it.

Sure, maybe it was just the whole, 'I can fuck your brains out' attitude that made her lust for the raven-haired girl, but honestly, she felt nothing more.

Natsuki got up, smirking at Shizuru blush, and went to her room to change, leaving Shizuru on the floor by herself thinking. Shizuru closed her eyes, imagining all the things Natsuki would do to her, her lips slightly apart, and her cheeks fully red. She imagined all the feelings she would get, everything build up and explode within her…and then being able to cuddle with Natsuki…and an innocent kiss, and eating breakfast together, walking around the forest….looking at the sunset happy for another day with each other…

Shizuru definitely was _not_ in love with Natsuki. And vice versa. Because with out a doubt, Shizuru knew that if she did love Natsuki it wouldn't be returned back. So she would lust for Natsuki, and that was the boundaries.

--

Natsuki breathed hard, leaning against the door.

"Oh my god…" she muttered, letting her towel drop. Sure, what she was about to do were sinful actions, but hell, you can't just have sex every time you get horny in jail, so sometimes you gotta' resort to the _desperate act._

"Shizuru…" she murmered, before letting her fingers slide in between her legs, and shutting her eyes. She didn't want the other girl to be happy. She wanted only herself to be happy not the other girl.

But she did not want to lust for her.

Because she in fact, had a possibility that she _was _in love with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Tbc.

I apologize once again for a short chapter, and that…implied scene. –points up-.

But you get it now right? I switched Shizuru and Natsuki's sexual innuendo! Therefore Natsuki is the one who likes the other first, and Shizuru is unsure! Yay!


	9. Falling Off A Cliff

A/N: I betcha' people can guess in the order of how I'm writing Hostage and Truth be told

A/N: Rainee-chan has influenced me to update.

Oh, I didn't mention in Truth be Told…Its Spring Break! A year since I started writing my first story…Spring Break, which I have left in the dust (Omg! Bad Kookie!) However, I'm going to New York for a couple of days to visit dear family, and I'm leaving on the 26th…so until then, I'm going to either be out with my friends, skating, and writing. However, most of my free days are filled up with writing, if you know what that means (insert smiley face)

And I'm in a Jolly Mood, so here's some inappropriate touching.

* * *

"U-um…Natsuki?" Shizuru said, once she had gotten hold of the crutches, and went towards the girl that had captivated her physical attraction. It was as if Shizuru needed to be close to her…and if not…she would possibly die. _Oh god…I need her touch…_Shizuru thought, looking straight at Natsuki. Natsuki had this dark look, and she licked her lips, and approached Shizuru.

Natsuki sighed, and the only thing in her mind was the feelings she had for the other girl. _If only she knew the truth…that, and I fell for her…maybe sex wouldn't be all she wanted…I have to tell her…_

Shizuru reached out to touch Natsuki, but Natsuki gently grabbed her hand, and looked straight into Shizuru's eyes.

"Shizuru, look, I want to tell you the truth. I was turned in under false accusations. My sister, my half-sister, got the whole will, so she paid your father to charge me. Plus, she looks a lot like me, but she has golden eyes and darker skin…but I was turned in," Natsuki said, in one breath. Shizuru looked at her, stunned. Shizuru pulled her hand back to her side, and looked down.

"Natsuki, to be honest, all I want is your body. But the more I spend time with you, I feel…different. Its like, even if you are lying to me, I don't care. I still want you, and if you are lying I can turn you in, and if your not…then I don't know what will happen after….but I don't understand, why are you trying so hard to convince me? Why are you doing so many kind things to me, although you kidnapped me?"

Natsuki looked down. "Because, at first, kidnapping you was my whole intention. But you, your nothing like your father. I can just tell that your different…but Shizuru, do you…no, will you believe me? I mean, what have you got to lose, I swear if you believe me, you'll catch my half-sister…"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, with lust in her crimson eyes. _Why does she want me to believe her so much? Well, one try wouldn't hurt…_ Shizuru sighed, and looked at Natsuki. For some reason, her heart burned, in a good way, when she simply wrapped her arms around Natsuki. "I…I'll believe you."

Natsuki smiled, and breathed in Shizuru's scent. "Shizuru, being with you…being with you is like I'm on the edge of a cliff. The more I see you, the more you push me off…"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, guilt feeling up within her. _Does she…have feelings for me? Does she love me? Is this why she wants me to…oh god…what kind of person am I? She's treated me more like a human than anyone else has, and she refuses to touch me right now with me believing her…I…I…_ "I…Na…Natsuki…"

Natsuki pulled back, and looked at Shizuru with her clear emerald eyes. They were stained, not with blood, with scars. They showed the eyes of an angel, one who has been accused by the devil, tortured, and landed with another demon, and fell in love with this one. It wasn't fair that Shizuru only want her for lust despite of what the angel has been through…she…Shizuru…Shizuru closed her eyes and smiled. In a year, she could imagine herself hugging Natsuki.

"Natsuki…may I pull you up the cliff?"

Natsuki looked at her, and pressed her lips lightly on Shizuru's, while walking to the room and lifted her up onto the bed Shizuru had slept in. Making sure Shizuru's injured leg was left in a place where she'd be comfortable, Natsuki smiled at Shizuru and placed a light trail of kisses on Shizuru's neck.

Feeling her breathing get hard, Shizuru bit her lip to hold back moans as Natsuki moved down. For some reason though, she didn't feel violated, she didn't feel wrong. This felt right. Being with Natsuki felt right, it felt sane. But Shizuru understood that her sexual desire wouldn't be satisfied until her leg was fully healed, she could sense it in Natsuki's actions.

Natsuki's hand slowly trailed up Shizuru's arm as she sucked on a sensitive spot on Shizuru's neck, lightly biting it, while her hand cupped Shizuru's cheek. Natsuki lifted her head up, seeing the hickey and smiling, before moving up and resting her lips on Shizuru's soft lips. Shizuru, in response, wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck, pulling her close, although Natsuki had resistance, trying her best to get close but avoiding Shizuru's leg. Shizuru smiled, noticing the sweet act, and as if all the desire on her was drained, she lightly kissed Natsuki's nose on purpose.

Natsuki smiled, and lightly blushed, before returning her lips onto Shizuru's. Shizuru's tongue left her mouth and lightly went across Natsuki's lips, asking for permission. Natsuki eagerly let the girl under her in, and their tongues played a game of hide and seek, finding each other and one would retract, the other would find it while feeling and trying to remember the feeling of each other's mouths.

Natsuki's hand on Shizuru's cheek, went down the trail it went on, and let it draw circles on Shizuru's stomach, before lifting up the fabric covering Shizuru's body and her finger touched Shizuru's bare stomach. Shizuru felt shocks spark and a heat grow at Natsuki's chest, and her heart beat faster, much faster, before Shizuru kissed Natsuki hard to satisfy the beat of her heart.

Letting her hand trail of Shizuru's stomach, lifting up the fabric Shizuru wore, she stopped her hand under Shizuru's bra, and looked back at Shizuru for permission. Shizuru smiled, with a big blush, and closed her eyes as Natsuki worked her experienced hands under Shizuru's bra, and lifted it up, and was torn between the wanting to just stare at Shizuru and hold her close or continuing. However, Shizuru, who was growing impatient and wiggling for Natsuki's touch, tempted Natsuki to keep going.

Natsuki smiled, and cupped Shizuru's breast, causing Shizuru to arch her back into Natsuki's warm touch and let out a moan. Natsuki smiled at this reaction, and brought her other hand to Shizuru's breast, and returned her lips to Shizuru. Shizuru couldn't help it, Natsuki was driving her mad with pleasure, and couldn't help moaning in Natsuki's mouth.

Natsuki let go of Shizuru's breasts, and lifted her head down to look at Shizuru. Shizuru's eyes were closed, and her hair was a bit messy, and her face was completely red. A couple drops of sweat dropped down Shizuru's forehead, and her chest was heaving up and down. Natsuki lowered her head down and let her mouth suck on Shizuru's breast, causing Shizuru to slightly jerk forward and release a sensual cry.

Natsuki's tongue grazed on Shizuru's nipple, while her other hand massaged the lonely breast, before swapping and letting her mouth work on the other breast.

Shizuru was in pure bliss. Since she had never gone this far with anyone, it was her first time experiencing her desires being fulfilled, and half the time she worried she'd do something wrong since Natsuki seemed like she had a lot of experience with these… 'situations'. Shizuru felt her heart hammering, as if her blood was pumping too fast and her heart would explode from the impact of these feelings.

Suddenly, she felt terribly lonely when Natsuki stopped what she was doing, and sat up, just admiring Shizuru with a smile on her face. "W-why'd you s-stop?" Shizuru hesitantly asked.

Natsuki tilted her head, and smiled. "It's your first time, I could tell. I'm not letting you lose it in this kind of situation."

Shizuru turned her head with a giant blush, and Natsuki announced that she would make food, leaving Shizuru to her thoughts.

_My god, Natsuki, why are you making me fall with you off that cliff? _

* * *

TBC.

Goodbye writing for a week! To New York Tomorrow, so yeah.

Bad quality, short chapter, sorry.

Oh yes, CHECK OUT BREATHING FOR TOO LONG at fictionpress(dot)com/s/2492135/2/ (add that after)

Review it, and I'll update hostage as soon as I get back. I'll update Truth Be Told Also!


	10. Apology

(this message corrosponds to the one on Truth Be Told, if you have not seen the horrible thing i wrote, then i'm glad;. you can just ignore this and wait for the real update)

Dearest Fanfiction dot Netty Reviewers Readers and such,

Blahblahblah, I take back what I said. I'd like to put what happened, but let's just say a week in the hospital waiting made me very…unapproachable. But I decided I can't stop writing; its become something I'm attached to, and I don't really care whether I sucked or not to begin with. But alas, after a few talks with my best friend who apparently is the only one who knows of my writing stuff (If you knew knew me, I wouldn't seem like the one to write in the first place) and yeah. Sorry for whatever reactioins I caused, but honestly it wasn't for sympathy in the first place. For whatever time it was I really did give up on it, but, I miss it too much.

And I Will be updating more frequently hopefully, but for now I still need to let things relax.

Sincerely.

Kookie:D.


End file.
